


moving forward

by Murf1307



Category: X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: Cute Kids, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Single Parents, mothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7064986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moira has temporary custody of her son, and brings him to visit the Institute.  Mystique considers her own brush with motherhood, and the two talk about the past and the future, and sacrifices a mother makes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	moving forward

The first thing Mystique notices about Moira MacTaggert's little boy -- well, he's twelve, he's not that little -- is that he's absolutely _ecstatic_  to get to come visit Xavier's.

She supposes that's either Charles's PR or the fact that this is Moira's son, and hopes it's the latter. 

She's still learning to deal with Charles without bitterness, but twenty years away hasn't healed the wounds, exactly, that drove her away in the first place.

Charles is still Charles, even if he knows she has limits now.

But either way, it's irrelevant.  There's a twelve year old boy following his mother around the Institute, in open-mouthed awe about literally everything -- from the mansion Jean and Erik rebuilt to the split tree Scott accidentally made.

"Raven!" Moira says, all joy herself when she notices Mystique.

"Mystique," she reminds her, because the one thing she won't go back to is that name.

"Right, sorry."  Moira nods and then her son is walking toward Mystique, staring.  It's not the staring that characterized the early days, though.

He approaches her and politely sticks out a hand.  "My name's Kevin," he says, trying to hide his nervousness.

"Nice to meet you, Kevin," she said, taking it.  "Your mom's a very dear friend of mine."

It's an understatement, but she doesn't know what Moira has told her son, and this seems safe enough and honest enough to do.

"Yeah, she said.  You're the leader of the X-Men, right?"  That's something he sounds excited about.

She laughs.  "Field leader, yeah.  But it's a team effort."

He nods again, accepting that.  A little more shyly, he adds: "Mom said you spent a lot of time rescuing mutants before the X-Men started."

"I did," she admits.  "Where I could, I tried."

"That kind of makes you a superhero, doesn't it?  Even before."  He grins a little.  "They should make a movie about you someday, I think.  You could play yourself!"

That makes her laugh.  "Maybe.  I think that's a long ways off, though."

Moira is chuckling, too.  "Kevin really likes movies," she clarifies.

"That's pretty cool," Mystique says to the kid.  "Did you see the new _Star Wars?_ "  It's the only movie she knows for sure is playing.

"Five times!" He replies, grinning.  "Dad says I'm gonna make him go broke."

Moira laughs a little.  "Well, maybe you should go see if Jubilee wants to talk about the movie, then.  She really liked it, too."

"Yeah!" He says, and walks off, clearly searching for Jubilee's bright yellow jacket.

Moira smiles after him.  "I'm really glad I've got him for the next couple of months," she says.  "His dad's a great guy, but I miss him when he's with him."

"You're his mother, of course you miss him."  A little ache worms through her, mixed with guilt.

Moira notices, because of course she does.  She reaches out and squeezes her hand.  "You should tell Kurt, I think."

That's the crux of it, really.  She knows Kurt is hers, because she remembers holding a tiny blue bundle for all of two days in Germany, and God he grew up to look so much like his father.  But Kurt doesn't know, and telling Kurt...

"I don't want him to resent me for leaving him."  She bites her lip.  "They kept him in a _box_ , Moira."

"You didn't know."  Moira squeezes her hand.  "You thought you were giving him a better life by giving him up."

Mystique sighs.  "And you'd know."

"Yes, I would.  We make sacrifices, both of us, and that meant not getting to see our sons most of the time."  She looks at Mystique firmly.  "But you can have a relationship with Kurt now, and I think it would do both of you some good.  He already looks up to you so much."

"I know."  It's one of the things she feels guilty about.  "Part of me doesn't want to ruin that by telling him that I left him, though."

"He'd forgive you."

She knows that.  "He shouldn't have to."

Moira hums, thinking about that.  "You can't change the past, Mystique.  Just like Charles can't change what he did to us."  

"I know."  She sighs again.  "I'll think about it."

Moira nods, and, because there's no one around, chances kissing her.

Mystique is so damn grateful for this woman, for her compassion, her curiosity, her deep wellspring of forgiveness and recognition.

If there's one human in all the world that Mystique trusts unconditionally, it's Moira MacTaggert.

When the kiss ends, Mystique smiles.

"I'm glad you decided to stay."  It's not possible to really put into words how much she means that.

"Your school needs someone who has experience dealing with the red tape," Moira says, smiling.  "And besides, I wasn't going to leave you to deal with Charles by yourself."

That makes Mystique laugh, sudden and loud.

"God, I love you."

"Love you too."


End file.
